In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text, and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other. Wireless device users typically have a voicemail service for the wireless device which provides outgoing messages to callers trying to reach the wireless device user and/or receive messages from callers trying to reach the wireless device user.
Accessing voicemail accounts for wireless devices, however, typically takes a long time, and uses voice minutes from the user's subscription plan with a network carrier in order to receive and listen to the voicemail messages. In addition, voicemail is typically trapped within the phone system and is difficult to share with one or more individuals at a time. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and systems for accessing and distributing voicemail messages in an easy manner.